Wenda von Porolmark
Wenda von Porolmark is the Prince and Hochmeister of the Knights of Saint Cuthbert of the Cross of Porolissa, a small but influential holy order. She is also the Keeper of the Great Seal. Early Life Wenda von Porolmark was born to the family that then ruled Porolmark. She was the third child (and second daughter) of the Margrave, and she was raised to be a capable and valuable noblewoman, with the hopes that her marriage would forge a good alliance within the empire. She excelled as a soldier and leader, and it was thought that she might marry into a royal house. She loved and was loved by her family, and she had a very happy upbringing by the standards of Mediaeval society. Taking Holy Orders Her family's plans were not to be, however. With puberty came nascent magical powers, and quickly became clear that she had been blessed by Saint Cuthbert. She took this as a sign of her true calling, and took vows as a member of the Knights of Saint Cuthbert of the Cross of Porolissa. Although her parents were disappointed, they supported Wenda, and she rose through the order's ranks over many years. After nearly 30 years in the order, she was elected to lead the order after the death of its previous Hochmeister. With such a prominent role, she travelled Ardania and paid homage at the courts of the great and good. War of Ardanian Secession The War of Ardanian Secession placed Wenda in a dire position. Her brother Johann, now the Margrave of Porolmark, had sided with the emperor, whereas all of the churches and holy orders were siding with the Grand Duke of Ardania. She knew that taking either side would amount to a betrayal either way, and so she left the decision to the gods, spending a week in fasting, prayer, and contemplation. Finally, she was satisfied about Saint Cuthbert's intentions, and she threw her lot in with the rebels. She sent emissaries and messengers to plead with her brother to change his allegiance, but it was all in vain, as her brother felt that the margraviate owed its existence to the empire rather than to the grand duke. Towards the end of the war, she commanded the siege of Methusa, the capital of Porolmark. Her brother commanded the city's defence, and the siege was an altogether civil affair, with hostages exchanged, messengers sent back and forth, and the rival siblings hosting each other for dinner on several occasions. However, mindful of her duty, Wenda nonetheless prepared for an eventual assault. The battle for the city was a hard-fought affair, with both commanders knowing the layout of the city intimately. Seemingly drawn together by fate, the two commanders found each other and fought a duel for the city as their respective armies watched on. Johann was the more skilled in single combat, but Wenda's skills were augmented by the magic of St. Cuthbert, and she eventually prevailed. She spared her brother and took him prisoner. Lord Commissioner After the war, Johann was deposed as Margrave and exiled to Padania. Wenda's family thus lost its hold on Porolmark, and she watched as one of their former vassals was elevated in her brother's place. Some think that this must not sit well with Wenda, but if that is so, then she shows no sign of it, feeling duty bound to her god and her king. As a reward for taking Methusa, Wenda was made the keeper of the great seal, an important position on the privy council. It was also recognised that, as a member of the old ruling family of Porolmark, she would add great weight and legitimacy to the royal commission deciding that land's future, and so she was appointed as one of the lords commissioner. Category:NPC Category:Aasimar Category:Aristocrat Category:Favoured Soul Category:Crusader Category:The Church of Saint Cuthbert Category:Saint Cuthbert Category:Porolmark Category:Ardania